The invention relates to footwear made by cutting, folding, and assembling sheets of composite or composite-like materials, and the method for making the same. As described in greater detail below, this “unibody” construction footwear is lightweight and requires fewer individual parts that have to be separately sewn, stitched, or glued together, and can be fabricated in less time and at lower cost.